Sweet Date
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Valentine's Day inspired One-shot! The lab and their crazy shifts has always effected their love lives and the holidays. Valentine's Day is no different. This is how Nick and Mandy spend their hectic Valentine's Day. Please Read and Review!


Sweet Date

* * *

Nick scratched his head and yawned as he sat in the break room coming over some papers. He was tired and didn't even know what day it was. Nick sometimes lost track of what day it was when he was in CSI mode. He hated doing paperwork, but he was very proficient when it came up. Nick rubbed his eyes as all the words on the page started to blend together. Sam put his head on Nick's leg and looked up at him.

"I know, boy. We'll go home once I'm done." Nick said petting Sam. "Here." Nick said giving Sam a bite of his sandwich before taking a bite himself.

"Gross..." Morgan said making a face as she entered the break room.

"Wanna bite?" Nick asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Morgan asked grabbing a cup of coffee looking at Nick. Nick started to cough trying not to choke on his sandwich.

"What?" Nick said getting his bearing. "I was kidding."

"I know." Morgan asked looking at Nick strange.

"Oh... Then why'd you ask me that?" Nick asked looking at her strange.

"Because it's Valentine's Day and you're still here?" Morgan asked.

"Today is valentine's day?" Nick asked beyond shocked

"Yeah." Morgan said and Nick sighed and immediately packed up as he took out his phone. "I take it I can't be your valentine?" Morgan teased.

"Greg would kill me... Dang, I can't believe I forgot." Nick said picking up his papers. "Come on, Sam. Thanks for the heads up, Morgan. Happy valentine's day." Nick said packing up his stuff.

"Is that a fresh pot?" Finn asked as she came in the break room.

"It's from earlier... Happy Valentine's Day." Nick said leaving the break room.

"I thought all men forgot about Valentine's Day." Finn said pouring a cup of coffee.

"They do, I just told him." Morgan teased; Finn chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you were leaving."

"I am just waiting for some results, I dropped some prints off earlier." Finn said as her phone beeped. "I'll see you later." Finn said leaving.

When Finn entered the print lab she saw the lab tech inside looking very disappointed. Mandy was looking on her phone and instead of her face lighting up on from whoever she was texting it seemed like the opposite. She was growing more and more frustrated with the person she was texting.

"No valentines date?" Finn teased again. Mandy smiled and put her phone on her pocket.

"That's the problem, I have a date but the day's tech isn't going to be here for another couple of hours." Mandy said stressed out.

"You have a date?" Finn asked envious.

"Yeah, my boyfriend was going to surprise me and I can't get a hold of him to let him know I'm going to be late." Mandy said bummed.

"Oh, that stinks. How long have you guys' been going together?"

"Almost six months-ish but we've been friends for years... Gosh I just wish he'd answer his phone, I'd hate to see him put something together and I won't be there to spend it with him." Mandy said shaking her head grabbing the results. "Sorry, to go on about my love life... Here are your results." Mandy said handing them over to Finn.

"No need to apologize. It's good to know that there's still good men out there." Finn chuckled.

"Yeah," Mandy said smiling. "He's really great."

"Morgan and I were just laughing at Nick because he totally forgot. You should've seen how fast he flew outta here." Finn chuckled as her phone beeped again. "Henry's got something for me. Thanks for the results." Finn said leaving.

Mandy sat down instantly disappointed. Nick had promised a wonderful, romantic, and special night and to hear he forgot kind of hurt a little. That's why he wasn't answering his phone, she thought, he was out doing last minute Valentine 's Day shopping. Typical man! She didn't care know how late the other tech was now.

She did want to go home and get off her feet and take this god forsaken bra off. This bra was old and the wire was just starting to poke through. This day started out great and quickly made a turn for the worst.

Once the day's tech arrived Mandy give her a quick update on the cases at hand and then packed her stuff away in her locker. She subconsciously hoped for a little card or even a rose from Nick but no, nothing. She yawned loudly as she shut her locker.

When Mandy pulled into their driveway she saw the lights all dim. He was probably asleep she thought. She couldn't believe he had forgotten. Mandy started to struggle to take her bra off as she went to open the door. She jiggled the handle and the door was locked. Mandy sighed as she unhooked her bra and then went digging in her purse for her house key.

Once she opened the door and dropped her purse taking in the scene. The dim lights she thought she saw were actually the candles that were lit on the table and in the living room. Her new favorite Mumford & Sons CD playing softly in the background. Rose petals on the kitchen table and sprinkle a little on the floor. A beautiful rose bouquet in the center of the table by some burnt out candles.

"Nick?" Mandy said feeling guilty she was late. She saw him sit up from the couch, then she saw Sam peek his head up too. She took off her bra, just to remove the only avoidance now facing her.

"Hey babe," Nick said stretching as he walked over to give her a hug and kiss. "Happy Valentine's day." Nick said yawning again.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Days was late. I had no idea you had all this planned."

"It's really not that much... I made dinner and I went to the bathroom and Sam helped himself to it. I think my cooking is better or at least Sam thinks so." Nick chuckled setting her purse on the end table and hanging her coat up. "So I got us a reservation but it looks like.. We've already missed it." Nick said disappointed yawning as he realized he slept a lot longer than he had intended too.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine... We could always, um..." Nick said trying to think of what to do now as he pulled her in a hug.

"Let's just put on some pajamas, watch some movies, and have some hot chocolate." Mandy said smiling up at him.

"You sure?" Nick asked looking at her nervous just hoping that this wasn't a trick or a test.

"Absolutely." Mandy said and Nick kissed her forehead.

"Alright, I'll put some water on." Nick said leaving and Sam ran up to Mandy excited to see her. "I swear he likes you more…" Nick chuckled looking for some hot chocolate. Mandy chuckled too as she went to their bedroom to change. She put on Nick's old tethered Dallas Cowboy shirt with his LVPD sweatpants, when she joined him out in the kitchen she took out her hair and Nick shot her a lustful look. Nick loved it when she wore his clothes, Mandy thought it was a pride thing when in reality Nick just thought it was easier to get off but Mandy was right too.

"We should have some in the other cabinet." Mandy said and Nick smiled at her and he got the hot chocolate. Mandy caught a glimpse of Nick's boxers that had little red hearts on them. She pulled on them looking up at him.

"You know I'm a romantic." Nick joked pulling Mandy into a kiss, and picking her up bringing her to the bedroom.

* * *

Please Review! My next multi-chapter story is going to be very N&M but full of angst and drama. This is a little fluff of how I would imagine them to spend there Valentines day after a long shift. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
